


Flowers in the Snow

by ButterflyGhost, Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [19]
Category: due South
Genre: Other, Poetry, in connection with dSc6d Big Bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paired Fraser and Kowalski poems : they are BOTH "poets on the inside".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post Mortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517186) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> AN # 1 : The poems are rated "general audience". The fic to which they are connected is "mature audience" with slash and with warning for "major character death".
> 
> AN # 2 : ButterflyGhost showed Ride_Forever her Fraser poem written in connection with ButterflyGhost's 2012 due South Canadian Six Degrees Big Bang fic "Post Mortem". The poem featured the theme "flowers in the snow". Ride responded with the info that she -- what coincidence! -- had a WIP Kowalski POV haiku sequence on the same theme. Then we decided that upon completion of the haiku sequence and of posting for the Big Bang, these two poems would be posted as a "duet".

**_Flowers in the Snow : a Fraser poem_ **

For years I dreamt my homeland

I had nowhere else to go

Each day in the city

Struck like a blow.

And the white was blind and savage

And the wind burned cold,

But everywhere his foot fell

There were flowers in the snow.

 

**_Red Roses in the Snow : a Kowalski haiku sequence_ **

 

The look of him was  
like red roses in the snow,  
miracle flowers.

 

Childhood church teachings  
of miraculous visions,  
red rose in the snow.

 

He's a man -- all man --  
but somehow like an angel,  
red heart wrapped in thorns.

 

I imagine drops  
of his blood turning to red  
roses in the snow.


End file.
